


A New Player

by ScarHades



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, GOT/Reader, Games of Thrones/Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarHades/pseuds/ScarHades
Summary: Lady Y/N L/N of the Goldnengrove is on a warpath. Raised by the Queen of Thorns, she and her lords have enough of the Major Houses of Westeros.





	1. Dancing with Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning :
> 
> Angst  
> Slow Burn  
> Reader is not a Saint and not here to play  
> French writing in English so I apologize for the errors I made  
> Note : The reader is going to be her own with her own interests. This take place after the Final Season so beware of the Spoliers. (Some of the characters are not dead in this). 
> 
> And most importantly the reader’s picture does not represent the reader, her look or ethnicity but her dress. I’m doing my best to fit us all in the reader shoes. 
> 
> And the reader is beautiful, yes you are don’t even try to argue with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Y/N L/N of the Goldnengrove is on a warpath. Raised by the Queen of Thorns, she and her lords have enough of the Major Houses of Westeros.

 

 

  


Walking down the marble floor of High Garden you couldn’t help but be reminded of better days. 

A time where you, Loras and Margery would run and chase each other under the amused smile of the Queen of Thorns.

The ghosts that haunted this place were your dear friends, your family lost in the great scheme of life, to the bloodthirsty nature of the Great Houses of Westeros. 

Targaryens, Stark, Baratheon and Lannister, you hated those cursed names. All their squabbles leading only to bloodshed and heartache for the small folks and the minor houses alike.

The peace of the roses garden is disturbed by the rustle of your dress as you paced along with the fountain.

 

* * *

 

The sun drying your tears as Loras used to do when you scorched your knees playing with him.

The gentle summer breeze played with your hairs like Olenna would do, when she whispered to your her wisdom.

The smell of the roses a painful reminder of the once warm embrace of Margery, now cold as her tombstone.

A golden rose caught your attention, you picked her only to have your finger pricked by a thorn. 

Holding your index in front of you, as if fascinated by the ruby’s colored liquid, reminiscing of your last night spent with your betrothed, the one when he had seethed his sword deep inside of you, shedding the blood of your maidenhood.

It was before his father decided to go against your Queen and mother figure, Olenna and before the Mad Targaryen Queen burned him and his father alive for not bending the knee.

You tightened your hold over the balcony railing, peering over the extents of your lands, wishing that the ghosts of your life could be there with you and could now guide you.

Scrunching your eyes shut you tried to keep your sorrow at bay, you couldn’t afford to be weak anymore.

The other families, the one that had survived the Lannister and the Targaryen had made you the Lady of Highgarden and Warden of the Reach.

They had put their trust in you, your father had been a good lord, respected among his peers, and you had been raised among the Tyrell as your mother died birthing you.

You were born a moon after Margery, and you had the same wet-nurse as her, raised like a sister to the fallen queen.

Lowering your head, you authorized a stray tear to fall upon the apple of your cheek as you accepted that the memories of your loved one were condemned to fade away like a withering rose that would crumble and fall on the ground.

But even decaying, roses still had their sharp Thorns, and you’ll make sure to teach this lesson to the one sitting on the Iron Throne.

 

* * *

  
« Your grace, a raven from HighGarden came this morning, »  that peak the interest of Daenerys.

Till now the council had been a tedious affair, talking about the reparations that the city would need after the conquest.

« The Warden of the Reach has formally accepted your invitation for the coronation. »  Sam Tarly informed the Council.

« Warden of the Reach? » she inquired with a raised brow. « Lady Olenna and all the Tyrell are dead or am I mistaken? »

« You are not, however it seems that during the vacancy of the position all the lords of the Reach had decided to elect someone as their Liege Lord. »  Tyrion place his cups back on the table, in anticipation of his Queen reaction. It seemed like every member of the council had elected to remain painfully silent while the Queen processed this new piece of information.

« And who might be this new Warden of the North ? » the irritation clear on her face she held the regard of her councilors.

« Lady Y/N of L/N, Lady of the Godlengrove. »  

« A minor house, I never heard of them before,» she replied satisfied, a minor house would not steer too many problems, or so she thought.

Every eye snapped at Sam when he made a sound of protest of the qualification or your house, shutting effetely Tyrion’s reply.

The poor Maester felt his cheek reddened at the sudden attention, and when the Queen asked him to explain why he made this sound, he found his voice to be weak when voicing his knowledge.

« The L/N are a proud House of the Reach, blessed with gold mines. They are the Lannister of the Reach. »

« And what of Lady Y/N? »

« She was raised in Highgarden with Margery and Loras Tyrell, they were treated as siblings. » Tyrion began eying warily Sam. « She was to marry the oldest child of Randall Tarly before the man sent him to the Night Watch. »  
« I- me? I never knew » Sam stammered and Tyrion winced.

« Lady Olenna was very protective of the girl and didn’t want to waste her to an unworthy man. » he said difficulty, « Lord  Tarly agreed and sent you away. If Margery was the rose, Y/N was the jewel. Marriage to her was the most beneficial for your house and so she was then betrothed to Dickon. Even my father wanted her to marry my brother and was met by a violent rebuttal from the Queen of Thorns. »

« Why would she refuse the son of the powerful Tywin? » Jon asked, for the first time opening his mouth, but he knew that Sam would want to know more the Lady and his brother.

Tyrion didn’t seem to have an answer for that and his gaze fell upon Varys.  « Once Margery was set to be queen, Lady Olenna didn’t see a reason why to marry off the girl. She granted her ward something young ladies and young lords don’t often get, a marriage of love. »

The declaration only serves to make Daenerys scoffed, « If he was so in love why didn’t he bend the knee to me ? » she challenged with a cruel smirk.

« Your grace, «  Varys ventured, « I believe the fact that the poor Dickon partook in the murder of Tyrell line may have been taken as a slight by his betrothed. I heard that the new Warden of the Reach abide by her Family words with the utmost rigor »

« And what are her words then ? » the white-haired woman asked clearly done with this conversation.

« Give not, Yield not » a chorus of voice answered.

Daenerys taped her finger on the table, an idea forming in her mind. « I burned her future husband, » she mused out loud not caring of the pain she inflicted to Sam. « I should give her another one. »

 

* * *

« And what would we do if they decide to marry our Lady? »  Lord Osgrey asked, troubled by your soon departure for the capitals.

« I’ll accept, of course. » You said choking every of your Bannermen.  « I’ll stir the choice in the direction of the most suitable husband that will benefice our situation. I’ll make you Lord Osrgey Warden of the Reach in my absence. »

The lords seemed satisfied by your plan, you had been proved to be a wise choice to replace the Tyrell.

The door of your solar opened and you spotted your most trusted emissary Aragorn and another man. One with the utmost peculiar shade of hair. Red but with a striking white band of hair circling his face.

The man gaze fell on you, and devilish smirk found its place on his face.  You were no stranger to this kind of reaction and sent him one back while Aragon bowed to you. However, you were embarrassed by this new kind of gesture.

It was not official yet but all present had made the vow to give you the Iron Throne. It was time for the Reach to be as ruthless as the other house and you were the best candidate for the task. 

Nobody had forgotten that Lady Olenna had groomed you to be her equal while she had tried to shelter her granddaughter. She wanted you to be as ruthless as her so you would able to protect Margery if the need arises.

Your honeyed talents would serve another purpose now, but still in the name of the Tyrell.

Aragon made a place for the newcomer to pays his respect to you, his deep voice music to your hears.

« A man as the pleasure to be Jaqen H’ghar. »


	2. A Grand Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lady Y/N L/N of the Goldnengrove is on a warpath. Raised by the Queen of Thorns, she and her lords have enough of the Major Houses of Westeros.
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst  
> Slow Burn  
> Slow build  
> Reader is not a Saint and not here to play  
> French writing in English so I apologize for the errors I made  
> Note : There is not enough gif of Gendry, this an outrage!
> 
> The reader’s picture does not represent the reader, her look or ethnicity but her dress. I’m doing my best to fit us all in the reader shoes.
> 
> And the reader is beautiful, yes you are don’t even try to argue with me

 

  


[Publié à l'origine par harmony](http://tmblr.co/ZPo6WyKfjrYw)

Your party made a pause in the Kingswood, the lush vegetation offering a kind shelter for you and your knights.  
  


Your men had set a tent for you while your handmaidens had drowned you a bath saturated with scented oils. 

Jasmin, from Dornes offering you a relaxing moment in the hot water. Your hair was carefully washed and twisted while still humid.

Your heart was beating like a war drum in your ribcage as you knew your time in the Capitals could be your last if you didn’t play your cards right, you’ll undoubtedly meet the same fate as your lost love.  
  


The flap of your tent opened up, your three handmaidens gasped only for you to chuckle.

Without looking at Myrah, Helena and Gilda, you mentioned for them to leave you alone with the man.

«I heard the faceless men lived in a Temple, » you hummed your back pressed against the side of the large bathtub, right leg in the air pressing the delicate sponge over it relishing in the sensation of the water glistening against your smooth skin.

Your spectator only hummed intrigued by your conversation and dare he says, your little show.

«You are a servitor of the Many Faces God, are you not?»  
Again, he only nods, faithful to his mysterious ways. You tugged your knees to your self, arms on top of it, head tilted in curiosity.

«Did you have to take a vow of chastity like our Maester had to do to be ordained? » tone innocent, lips caught between your teeth.

The steps of the man are catlike as he crossed the tent to be next to you. You didn’t dare to move as he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. Your breath is caught in your throat equally enthralled by the man and scared of his abilities.

«A woman should not ask questions she doesn’t want answers for.»

By the Gods, his voice is going to kill you.

«I’m merely wondering about the abilities of the infamous faceless men, nothing more.» you shrugged as if you were talking about the weather and not playing a particularly dangerous game.

The hand of Jaqen strayed from your ear to stop its course at the junction of your collar bone and shoulder, leaving goosebump in its wake.  
Leaning his head, nose brushing with yours, lips nearly touching, Jaqen’s smirked only grew wider.

«A man would love to show a beautiful woman, the extents of his abilities’, but a Lady is not ready for it,» he teased straightening his back, and you pout at the loss of his warmth.

Trying to regain your composure, you lowered your head into the water, but when you came back to to the surface your tent was empty.

Your handmaiden came back and help style your hair, applying kohl to your eyes, and a paste made with berries to your lips.

«My Lady, which dress should you wear for your entry? » Myrah inquired.

«The red one, if you will, we have a statement to make.» your eyes shined with excitement.

The three girls' gaze fell on you as you made your way to the red laced work of art. They helped you into it, fastening the strings.

  


«Which statement my lady?»  
  


«The same Margaery made when she first came in Kingslanding,» you replied smoothing your dress down. The lace was from the Jade Sea, the best gold could buy. Your trunk was full of dresses more exquisite than the others.  
Even the Tyrell hadn’t had access to such fine clothes. Your house, on the other hand, had a strong alliance with the Free City.

«Another beautiful woman is a blow to the confidence of the Cersei and Daenerys of the World. Pity jealousy is a formidable tool to make even level head women make rash decisions. And men tend to underestimate pretty little things» you uttered mischievously winking at your handmaiden.

Marching to your carriage, you felt pride surveying your party of 2OO knights. This was a statement too, the Warden of the Reach came protected.

Stopping in front, the wheelhouse, you lift your nose in the air.  
It’s been 6 moons since Daenerys and her dragon had taken back Kingslanding. Yet a subtle burnt smell still lingered in the city unapologetically.

You wrinkled your nose at the putrid smell assaulting your nostrils. Taking in the morbid of view of the ‘New’ Kingslanding.

* * *

  
«I don’t understand, why we all have to great the lords!» a very disturbed Gendry complained to an amused Davos.

The older man helped him with his black doublet embellish by golden stags. The lad was handsome and sure to turn the head off some of the maiden roaming the RedKeep.

Clapping his hands behind his back, he mentioned for Gendry to follow him, in the maze that the Castle is.

«Our Queen wishes to show a united front to our guess. A line-up with the Stark, Martell, Greyjoy, Lannister, and And Baratheon,» he added raising his brow at a still learning Gendry. « All united by Tagraryen Rulers. This is quite a demonstration of power. »

This was proving to be a tedious affair, the greeting of pompous Lords and their Ladies.  
All while Gendry tried to catch glimpse of Arya, her rejection still fresh in his mind, he was determined to win her back.

His deep blue eyes finally met the unforgivable grey one of the woman he loves. Standing tall as her height could allow she was next to Sansa and Bran.  
The Stark at the left of Jon Snow, with the Martell Lord.

Daenerys in her white dress was a beautiful sight. Nobody dared to speak about the way she and her dragon had destroyed Kingslanding though. At her right were Tyrion, Varys, the Greyjoys and finally Gendry for the Baratheon.

Gendry could feel droplet of sweats glistening at the nape of his neck. He was relieved to notice that he was not the only affected by the torrid heat of the summer sun. _‘Now I know lords don’t sweat and shits flower like the commoners used to say._ ’ He snorted earning a laugh from the very intimidating Yara Greyjoys.

«Only one left.» she winked at him, Gendry nods relieved.

The small contingent of unsullied tensed up at the coordinated sound of the hooves of what would be a large number of horses.

Finally, the first horsemen appeared, and Gendry admired the craftsmanship of their amours and swords. 

He spotted the darkening face of the Queen and knew she didn’t like this one bit.  
As might as he tried he couldn’t remember to whom the Tree could be the sigil of.

If the Knights were as disciplined as the Unsullied, their armors were as refined as the Lannister’s one.  
This alone caused quite a stir in the Nobles line here to greats the Lords of all Westeros.

Gendry heard Tyrion whispering the name of the Warden of the Reach. He thought he spotted him, a tall and broad shoulder man. Shoulder length brunette lock, sharp blue eyes, and a stumble. The way he rides his horse, Gendry couldn’t help but be impressed, this man was regal. From what he had heard of his father, this man could be the image of Robert Baratheon in his golden age.

  


The man didn’t even spare them regard before dismounted his horse, he opened the door of the carriage. Three ladies walked out and stayed at the side. The man then offered his hand to the last occupant of the wheelhouse.

First thing Gendry saw, shiny hairs, with fine strings, and leaves made of golds in it. The sight of the woman was hidden by the three other girls. He thought he saw a flash of red, but his attention was diverted by a very audible and unladylike gasp escaping Lady Sansa’s mouth.

He saw the agitation of the women in the line, and the starstruck expression of the men and Yara Greyjoy.  
He turned his head in the direction of the carriage to see what was the commotion was about.  
Just in time so he eyes caught yours, and he could’ve sworn his heart had stopped beating for a moment.

Somehow, he had grown used to be in the companies of royalties; they didn’t hold this mysterious aura they once had in his eyes. He had seen them working and fighting, completely exhausted. 

You remind him, of old tales his mother would speak about, the one with a beautiful princess and gallant knights. His eyes started to burn a little, it’s been a while since he thought of his mother.

His gaze lingered on your dress, and Gendry could feel his face grows red and hot. He wondered if you had not been crafted by the Maiden herself.He averted his eyes, he wasn’t prepared to such a dress.

Gendry turned his head once more to the side where the Stark was, and once again he caught the eyes of Jon Snow’s youngest sister. But this time, her eyes were not blank as they usually were now, but ignite with fire.

* * *

 

  
Aragorn took your hand and helped you out of the carriage. You thanked him and raised your head. An interesting sight that was, Stark, Lannister, Greyjoys, Martell behind a Targaryen Queen.  
But it was the man at the side of the Greyjoys that had your attention. His reaction to you was so candid it had taken you by surprise.

You muster all the courtesy your Septa Derhena had ingrained in your head, and with the utmost pleasant smile on your painted lips, you pranced toward the White Haired Queen.

You kept your composure under her irate stare and graciously paid your homage with a perfect bow.  
You didn’t pay any mind to the whispering of the not so discreet nobles around you.  
«Your grace, it is an honor to witness the rebirth of the Targaryen Dynasty,» you stated, rising from you curtsied position.

«Lady L/N, I see you came with quite the company», the face of the queen was hard and set in a scowl.  
She didn’t even feign to be courteous with her harsh tone, you were reminded if it was necessary that this woman version of the political game is to set everything on fire, hardly subtle if someone were to ask you.

«Indeed your grace. This is quite the troubled times we are living in, the Kingsroads are not as safe as they used to be. Sadly, I can’t boast to have a full-grown dragon protecting me and so I relied on my men. » you lamented, doe eyes going to the man you know to be Jon Snow. He smiled easily at you.

«Yes, it is wise to be prudent my Lady.» Of course, the son of the Honorable Eddard Stark would want a defenseless woman protected, and you had counted on his reaction. Daenerys’s eyes were wide at Jon statement, clearly taken aback by his statement.

«Of course, but it would’ve been preferable if we had been warned about the size of your party. I’m not sure we’ll have enough accommodation and food for your men. »

You have to bit your tongue, if she hadn’t set ablaze the provisions stolen by the Lannister maybe she would’ve enough food to feed them.

«You’ll be reassured to know that we made camp in the Kingswood, and we have more than enough food to subside our needs.»

«Regardless, your room had been prepared.» She cuts you, while her face was the mirror of her emotion yours was still set in a pleasant smile. Some would say innocent of the tension that surrounded you.

You lightly laugh, «What kind of Lady would I be if I were to rest in the castle while my men are camping outside? I’ll stay with them, and as you said, the place is a scarce resource in the Red Keep. Like this, you’ll be able to accommodate others lords. »

Tyrion sensed the growing frustration of his queen and as her Hand decided to intervene.

«My Lady, it is a pleasure to know that a Tyrell’s wards is here with us for this most joyous occasion. May their heritage guide your actions. » the dwarf encouraged, making you bristle, how dare he bring the name of the Tyrell.  
  


The left side of your mouth rose slightly, and your doe eyes turned unforgivable. « I assure you, my Lord, that I learned dutifully my lessons. For the sake of my house and my men, I sure hope you, »you voice empathize on this last word «  don’t take after your family’s inclinations, lest I’ll meet the same fate as the House Tyrell. »

The silence left by your sharp tongue is defining, those present not knowing what to says.

«Yes, the Lannister were terrible rulers. Our Queen broke the wheel of Cersei Lannister. The coronation is the occasion to celebrate our entry in a new age. » Varys soothed, his silken voice cutting the tension.

You sent him a blinding smile agreeing with the sentiment. « The lion is no more thanks to our courageous Dragon.» you praised with a honeyed voice.  
Daenerys seemed to be satisfied with your answer. 

« You must be famished after your travel Lady Y/N, you’ll be happy to know that the feast is to be served in a moment.» 

Turning to Varys she mentioned him to escort you to the grand hall.

 

 


	3. A Stag under a Golden Tree ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Y/N L/N of the Goldnengrove is on a warpath. Raised by the Queen of Thorns, she and her lords have enough of the Major Houses of Westeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :
> 
> Angst  
> Slow Burn  
> Slow build  
> Reader is not a Saint and not here to play  
> French writing in English so I apologize for the errors I made  
> Note : There is not enough gif of Gendry, this an outrage! I’m thinking about using gif with Henry Cavill, because I can’t seem to find any with Gendry. 
> 
> The reader’s picture does not represent the reader, her look or ethnicity but her dress. I’m doing my best to fit us all in the reader shoes.
> 
> And the reader is beautiful, yes you are don’t even try to argue with me.

 

 

 

  


[Publié à l'origine par mirandaabarlow](http://tmblr.co/ZnYoAt2iK3Q-h)

 

 

Sitting in your chair, in the dim light of the banquet hall, you noticed the state of the others nobles in the attendance. None of them were as prepared as they should’ve been.

Yet, another demonstration of dominance by the Targaryen. Clothes, pieces of jewelry even hair were a statement of the status for the rich.  
In hosting the banquet this early after everyone arrived, she had denied the courtesy of preparation to your peers.

The only ones, fitted to this occasion were the same Nobles as the one present in the line-up, and you. You had a sly smirk on your lips though, your dress was on par with the one worn by the Queen herself. She was not in her white one, she had come a little after everyone else, in a different one.  

You watched as the shadow cast by the candles gave a rather sinister atmosphere in the room, with the Targaryen banners. It reminds you yet again of the danger of the situation.

 

* * *

 

 

You had a choice to make though, two prospects of equals valor.

The first one, the new prince of Dornes. Young and handsome, having him as husbands would surely be beneficial. You smiled amiably as you caught his gaze.  However, his allegiance to the Mad Queen was through blood, of course, you could sway his minds as Margaery had done with Tommen Baratheon, but it would be slightly complicated by the acquaintance kept by the prince. It was no secret for anyone, that the young man had taken from his uncle, his love for the pleasure of the flesh.  
The challenge would have been satisfying were you not in a tight situation. You didn’t have much room to maneuvers in the troubled waters that were Kingslanding.

Sipping so ever slowly your cup of wine, your focus was now on the Lord of the Vale, the Warden of the East.  
He was younger than you, 16 names day, you sigh _‘Am I condemned to steps in Margaery steps’_ , suddenly the letter she had sent you lamenting over the age of her third husband made much more sense.  
If the rapport you heard were true, you at least would have to seduce an older man as it was the Lord of Runestone, Yohn Royce who was in really in charge. You’ll have to gain his favor, he was a man of old values, and this would be proved beneficial.

You didn’t delude yourself to think that you were made of the same mold of the Greyjoys and Targaryen and Stark Ladies.

Even the Lady Sansa had gained a certain hardness, she was no longer a prime and proper Lady.  


You, on the other hand, had never touched a sword in your life. Lady Olenna made sure to teach you her ways. A woman best weapon is between her legs, and the less threatening she appears the more she can cultivate her power.  

You would never presume to know best then Aragorn when it came to the Art of War, on the other hand, he and the other lords of the Reach saw you as an equal in political strategies.

The time for the toast to the glory of House Targaryen came and went, you made conversation with Aragorn and your ladies in waiting.  The food didn’t agree with you as it lacked the delicacy of the Reach.

It was a strange spectacle to witness the Dothraki in the Red-keep, you mused.  
You decided to take a stroll around the hall, mentioning for Aragorn to stay seated, you wouldn’t wander far.

What seemed like a mindless promenade was, in fact, your first approach to the young Lord, despite his House Sigil, tonight you are the Bird, and he the Prey.

Conscious of the several pair of eyes on you, you forced a look of innocence in your feature, eyes shining with wonder, and a gentle smile.

You pace was light, head held high, everything in your posture screamed grace.

Turning at the corner of a table, you walked straight in the back of someone.  
You let out a gasp, and when the man turned you feigned to be embarrassed adorning a bashful look.

« I’m sorry my Lord, » you said bowing your head a little.

The man sour expression turned kind upon seeing it was you.

« No harm was done my Lady, » he answered easily. « I see you are straying from your men, you shouldn’t be left alone,» he said eyeing the Dothraki barely concealing his disdain for them.

You agreed wholly with the sentiment, earning another smile from the Lord of the Runestone.

« It is such a mythical place, charged with history, it must have distracted me, » you said with childlike wonder.

« I wager this is your first in the Capital if you starstruck expression is any indication »

« Yes, it is. I should have come with Lady Margaery, howbeit Lady Olenna thought I was too naive for the life in the Redkeep. » you whisper not meeting the eyes of the older man.

« Yet, here you are my dear, as the Warden of the Reach no less. You mustn’t doubt yourself, the Lords of the Reach would have not granted you this position if they didn’t think you were worthy of the charge. »

« You kindness is appreciated my Lord, nonetheless I am aware that I was chosen due to my proximity to the fallen heirs of Highgarden. I was raised with them, and the lords of the Reach saw me grow with them. I have no illusions, I’m Warden of the Reach thanks to the nostalgia of much better times. »

Your perceived truthfulness, seemed to delight Lord Royce. In a castle full of hardened women, your candor and vulnerability pleased him grandly.

« May I introduce you to the Warden of the Vale ? »  he asked changing the subject.  Plan of betrothing already forming in his head. You were a respectable Lady with an honorable name and the most advantageous title.  Maybe a little older than the boy, but not that much and you were a true beauty.

You accepted shyly and took his hand following his lead. This was going better than you thought.  


* * *

 

At the hight table, despite the continuous chatter several sets of eyes were watching closely the Warden of the Reach.

Your melodious laugh, ringed in their ears, and Sansa was reminded of a Ghost of her past.

When she first saw you, souvenirs of Margaery assaulted her mind, there was no physical resemblance between you and the Fallen Queen, but the way you hold yourself, your beauty and clothing, she was thrown back to her days in the Red Keep when naivety almost costed her life.

« I’ve seen prettier whores in Bravos, »

 _‘Liar’_ Sansa thought to herself, her sweet sister hadn’t like the way the former Blacksmith had stared at your form.

However, not wanting to get a rise of Arya Sansa kept this thought in her head. Once upon a time Sansa would have gushed over your jewelry and beauty, and be blind to the threats you posed.

« She seems to be getting along with our dear cousin. » she offered.

Arya snorts, and Sansa's heart swelled, it was a long time since she saw her sister display human behavior. Even if it was over her distaste of another Lady.

« They would be perfect for each other, two prissy lordlings. »

Sansa looked over her sister with incredulity, « Two prissy Warden of considerable territories, with strong armies, resources, and better treasury than the rest of the five remaining kingdoms. And the approvals of their peoples and Noblesse»

That did the trick and sobered instantly the youngest Stark, she had been blind before by her protectiveness over Gendry ~~not jealousy~~ , of course, she was not jealous.

Unbeknownst to the Stark, Daenerys happened to ear this conversation and narrowed her eyes to your form.

She has her differences with the Red-haired Stark but she would admit that she knew her politics well, and she certainly raised a good point.

You already had too much power for her to be comfortable. She will not allow you to marry the Arryn boy. The fact that he was also the son of Lysa Tully hadn’t escaped her either. She noticed some tension between the Stark and Lord Edmure Tully. The man seemed to be closer to the Lord of the Vale, marriage to him would bring you the Riverland.

Unacceptable, she’ll find you a husband though, one that already owns her.  
Furthermore, the allegiance she had already in mind, would severe his ties to the north ending his double allegiance.

The way the young Arryn looked already at you as if you hung the star and the moon in the sky, she’ll have to act fast not to step on to many toes with this operation.

Her hand was wrapped tightly around her cup, taping it slightly, gauging the outcomes of her decisions. It seemed to be the best course of action.

The fell silent the moment the Queen rise from her seat. She takes her time apprising her audience.

All in the high table shared a look of questioning not knowing what this was about.

« We are celebrating tonight the end of the Long Night and of the reign of Cersei Lannister», she started her speech.  
« This also the occasion for us to start anew, without resentment and on a better foundation. It is a time for coming together. And what better way to come together is there than a marriage » she asked. All thought she was talking about her impending marriage to Jon Snow, but they were in for a surprise. They all cheered at the prospect but were silenced once again.

« We will celebrate the binding of the Ancestral House Baratheon, » at this Gendry’s head snapped so fast he felt dizzy, or maybe it was the announcement of his impending marriage. He surely hopes the Queen would make Arya is betrothed. _‘Arya’_ , he looked at her and saw she was fuming.  
The voice of Daenerys resounds once again. « And of a respectable House, now Warden of the Reach. »

Your reaction to the Queen proclamation was subtler than the one of the Baratheon Lord. You only smiled and shook your head slightly to Aragorn, signifying to stay steady.

« Please Lady L/N of the Goldengrove, Lord Baratheon of the Stormlands, come forwards » she mentioned the place in front of the high table.

If your gait was the image of elegance, Gendry wobbled awkwardly next to you. He wasn’t drunk by any mean, the novels had left him so surprised it was as if his legs didn’t want to function anymore.

He refused to meet your eyes, and you could see the work of his jaws, and now that he had processed the information, you could also see the anger in his posture. _‘Like father, like son’_ , you thought, the temperament of the late king was legendary.

Clear as the day you saw his next action before it happens and grabbed his hand in yours. He was taken aback by the contact and looked down to you.

You were still smiling, everybody’s eyes were on you two waiting with bated breath for the reaction of you two.

« Don’t » you whispered only for his ear, your breath tickling him slightly. « She burned my last betrothed when he didn’t follow her wish, don’t be the next. » you intimated.

His eyes soften slightly, you had taken a risk for him, and you didn’t know him yet.  « Follow my lead »  


He watched as you came closer to the Queen and bow your head, « Your Grace, you honored me with such announce. I hope I’ll do well to my future house. » you said with a pleasant voice, not betraying your current envy to murder the Queen. She had to ruin your plan for the Arryn.

Gendry came next to you, « I’m honored, and hope I’ll be a good Lord Husband to Lady Y/N »,

It was the first genuine expression you made, he had repeat what you said with other words. At least he had listened to you.

Maybe you could do something with this alliance.

 

 


	4. Troubled Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Y/N L/N of the Goldnengrove is on a warpath. Raised by the Queen of Thorns, she and her lords have enough of the Major Houses of Westeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :
> 
> Angst   
> Slow Burn “emphasis on the slow” 
> 
> Slow build “emphasis on the slow” 
> 
> Reader is not a Saint and not here to play  
> French writing in English so I apologize for the errors I made  
> Note : I’m trying not to use modern vocabulary but it’s quite difficult in another language. 
> 
> The reader’s gif does not represent the reader, her look or ethnicity but her dress. I’m doing my best to fit us all in the reader shoes.
> 
> And the reader is beautiful, yes you are don’t even try to argue with me.

 

  


[Publié à l'origine par adoseofrefinement](http://tmblr.co/ZTNxXY2hiSHer)

 

 

  


 

You were back in your camp, while the Redkeep was crawling under the wine and the festivities, you and your Lords were discussing the event of the night.

It looked like a war council, your men didn’t admit how the Mad Queen had given you to the Baratheon like a kettle.

It didn’t sit well with you either.

Mere instants after the proclamation your betrothed had fled the hall, you had spot Lady Arya going after him.   
  


Excusing yourself, you had followed them. You were not privy to the place like they were but fortunately, they speak loud enough for you to hear and track them.

They stopped in an open balcony, and you pressed yourself to the wall.

* * *

 

« And what did you want me to do Arya ! » your betrothed asked through greeted teeth.

« I don’t know but you seemed just fine holding the Highgarden whore hand. »

_‘How lovely_ ’, you rolled your eyes.

« She helped me, what do you think her Grace would have done to me if I had defied her in front of all Westeros. » That seemed to shut her up.

« Remember, I asked you to be my Lady, to be my wife and you refused,» he said with a wave of renown anger.

That you didn’t like, not one bit, you pursued your lips. The love he felt for her was all too evident for you. 

A Baratheon boy loving a Stark girl, a recipe for a catastrophe and you didn’t want to be caught in this.

What control could you have on a man in love?

« And now, you are going to have a real lady, with dress and beautiful hair, maybe it is why you didn’t protest and held her hand! »  Arya snapped back.

« I don’t want her Arya! her children or anything with her really, you know how I feel about highborn, I only wanted you, you have to believe me » he pleads with her.

You beat the inside of your cheek, trying to find a way to break this disaster.   
Yet, you knew all too well your options were limited. You couldn’t protest overtly to this union, you had to be obedient to quell any suspicion the Queen could have about you.   
It was already a clear warning, she wanted to control you.   
You’ll have to play along, for now.

You wished you hadn’t been so curious as to see why the place was so silent. The image of your betrothed rutting against the youngest Stark made you incredibly angry. 

A loveless marriage you were more than prepared to endure. But you won’t be made a fool, Hero of the Dawn be damn. You were not the Night King sure, but it would be a mistake to underestimate or provoke you.

The Baratheon’s back was to you, and you had a clear view to Lady Arya Stark face, by the sound of her moans she knew she had an audience, this was confirmed when she opened her eyes and look straight to you with a smug face.

You face was blank and she couldn’t decipher your expression, you decided to play her game and sent her your most sinister smile. No doubt she had planned this, but she had display too much of her secrets to mark her possession. 

You retreat back to the darkness of the night, and back to your camp. 

You watched as you men discussed the events of the night. You didn’t share with them your new information though, it would endanger your plan, you knew they were very protective of you and your honor and would demand the end of the betrothal or/and the head of both party involved.

You were tired and adjourned the meeting, telling them you’ll proceed with the Queen request, as Gendry Baratheon would be accepted by the peoples should you succeed your plans of becoming the Queen.

* * *

 

You woke up feeling better, plans already forming in your head. Olenna always told you to not act on impulse, that solution could be found with time.

Your happiness didn’t last though as Myrah wasn’t herself, she didn’t talk to you like she used too and used all the proper formalities.

You were afraid you had somewhat wronged her, your handmaiden was your close friend, akin to sisters so this attitude was upsetting.

Some of her stares were downright frightening, cold and hard.

You decided against dressing with your handmaidens and done a simple white cotton dress, the image of modesty, only putting your hair in a tress.

You walk around your camp basking in the early sun.  You go in search of the Bravosi Assassin, you had asked him if he would be so kind as to accompany you in the city. You wanted to see for yourself the torments that the smallfolk had to endure.

« A woman should be mindful of the company she keeps. »   
You whipped your head in the direction of the husky voice, hands in your wild beating heart.   
He nods in the direction of Myrah, and you frowned, yes she hadn’t been the most pleasant person this morning but she would never hurt you.

  


 

You looked back at Jaqen, you had struggle reconcile his new visage, but he had explained to you it was necessary for him not be too noticeable.   
He was now a blond and fair man, so you doubt he would not drown intention, but who were you to question the ways of a faceless man.

You said nothing, only nodding to show you heard his heeding.

He was wearing the armors of one of your Bannerman, so nobody questioned why he was leading you outside the camp.

He stood next to a stunning white stallion, you looked around and see none other horse.

«Do a man plan on making me walk next to him and his destrier ? » you teased, and Jaqen rolled his eyes.

« Riding a horse is unbecoming of a lady such as yourself. » he grinned.

« But my good Ser I’ll have you know that I pride myself of being a fine cavalier. I’m known for being an excellent hunter with Birds of prey. » you exaggerate your tone, bowing at your audience, eliciting a laugh from him.

« A man should be careful as he is in the presence of a cold assassin » he teased right back.

Who knew a dangerous man like him could be so amusing, and a good company too.

The ride to the city was quick and you shared an easy conversation with the man behind you. Having him so close to you was scandalous for a woman of your rank yet you cant seemed to fault him for this situation.

He was right, a knight owning a horse was normal but a simple girl should not possess such riches.

You hadn’t seen much the day before, but now you could clearly see where the dragon fire had stricken.

Sometime you could see the morbid and sordid silhouette of the poor souls that had been burnt alive.

Your disdain for the Targaryen only growing tenfold.

None of the rapport you had been privy could depict the gruesome reality of the atrocity of war.

What would you give for Robert Baratheon to come back from the dead, you could only imagine what he would do to the Targaryen.

A pity really that the assassinations he had ordered were met with failure.

« Please, my ma is hungry ! » the voice of a little girl catch your attention.   
« Can’t pay them, can’t have them, get lost » the gruff voice answered.

You walked toward the direction of the altercation and saw a visibly famished girl begging for something to eat for her mother.  

You reach them and pay for the girl and gave it to her. While the baker only thanks you, you smiled at the child.

You were taken aback when she hugged you but accept it nonetheless. Yet, you put some distance when you fell wetness through your dress, where her head meets your stomach.

You didn’t dare to break the contact though, caressing her hair, shushing her gently.   
You failed to notice the inquisitive look Jaqen gave you and how it softened slightly.

« Dear girl, would this be enough for your mother ? » you inquired softly.

She nods and grabbed your hands, and rushed you after her in the maze of Kingslanding’s alleys.

You finally reached a simple abode, in a piteous state. The occupants of this place would surely catch their death in there during winter.

The little girl pushed the makeshift door and warns her mother of her presence.

Your heart leaped in your throat when you saw a feeble woman lying down on a thin straw mattress.

The weak voice of the woman wakes you from your stupor.

« I have food mommy, » the girl proclaimed proudly, « I told you I would, it will be alright mommy,» she said reaching to give a bowl of water to her mother.   
The devotion the little girl showed her mother brought tears to your eyes. The dignity of the woman lying on the floor caught you off guard.

You appraised your surrounding, these women had nothing to their names, the bread you had bought them would not be enough. A decision already forming in your head only straightened when you hear the anguished cry of the mother when she tried to sit up to greats you, asking her daughter to bring you some water. She had nothing and yet she was willing to share it with you.

« Do not trouble you for me .. » you trailed, and she smiles « Lisa and this is my daughter Elena. » You nods respectfully and offered them your name.

She explained to you that she used to serve in the taverns but it burned and she had to go through the flame to escape a terrible fate. She wouldn’t let her daughter alone.   
She sustained severe injuries on her arms, legs and even in the back.

When she peeled one of her makeshift bandages, you feared you would faint.

You rushed at her side and saw that it was not healing but festering.

« Jaqen ! » you called after the man that was waiting for you outside and he came rushing inside.

« Go fetch the maesters at once » you commanded, she was already in a dire state but you had all the faith in the seven kingdoms in your maester.

« A man can’t let a woman here by herself,» he answered calmly.

« A woman is not alone, and a woman demands you go and bring back a carriage too she won’t be able to mount a horse! »

« It is too dangerous. »

« Fine »  you seethed, « I’ll go myself then » you fire back jaw clenched.

The impudent man had the galls to appears amused by your displays.

« Maesters are for the highborn » Lisa told you incredulously, you only smiled and helped her get back in a more comfortable position. One that would not elicit too much pain, if such a thing were possible.

The commotion outside grew louder, of course, a small party had come with the maesters and Jaqen.

They entered without ceremony and bow their respects to you, a concerto of my Lady echoed in the room, and you smile kindly at Lisa and Elena when they proceed the information, their eyes bulging from their socket.

« You are highborn ? » she tried to sit so she could pay her respect to you and once again you rushed at her side.

« It is not necessary, you should rest and let them see you.  I’m still Y/N» she nods visibly shaken by all ordeal.

You felt something tugging your dress and bowed your head only to see Elena looking at you with wonder.

« Which house? » she asked, and you laughed when her mother tried to chastened her. _‘You don’t question highborn’_

You wave her off good-naturedly.    
« Why, but I’m the Lady Y/N off the Golden Grove and Warden of the Reach, «  you said not to brag but to play along with wonderment of the youngling.

« And you must be my new handmaiden ? » you hummed, and the gasp you received made you grin. « You’ll receive good compensation for your work and your mother will be taken off and be with you at all time. Is this an offer that would agree with you, my lady? »

Elena could only nod fervently when her mother whispered her agreement.

« Then it’s settled, you are now under my protection. » 

 


	5. Lost love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Y/N L/N of the Goldnengrove is on a warpath. Raised by the Queen of Thorns, she and her lords have enough of the Major Houses of Westeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :
> 
> Angst  
> Slow Burn “emphasis on the slow”
> 
> Slow build “emphasis on the slow”
> 
> Reader is not a Saint and not here to play  
> French writing in English so I apologize for the errors I made  
> Note : I’m trying not to use modern vocabulary but it’s quite difficult in another language.
> 
> And the reader is beautiful, yes you are don’t even try to argue with me.

 

  


 

  


[Publié à l'origine par fytomhopper](http://tmblr.co/Zjvttv2OmJao9)

Strong arms gripped you from behind and spun you around. You giggle at the sensation of the wind in your air. The flowers in the grove you were started to blur.

«I am the Dragon, and I’ll eat this fair maiden, no one can stop me «  Loras roared as his stopped turning, both dizzy you stumble a bit, laughing like children.

Margaery put her hands on her heart, gasping with mock horror. «By the seven, if only a gallant knight was here to oppose this atrocious beast»

«Fear not my Lady! I will brave the dragon and save our Queen from his claws » Dickon professed as he jumped from behind a tree.

Loras put you down and charged Dickon. The battle between the two friends was worthy of the greatest tale. Dickon decided on a foul play and tickled the heir of the Highgarden. « Oh! Cruel irony! The mighty Dragon defeated by a knight holding a tree branch,» he grunted.

You launched yourself at the neck at your valiant savior. One palm in your forehead « Oh my courageous knight, however, could I ever repay for your bravery? » you swooned.

«All I did was my duty, my queen and no amount of gold could even compare to a kiss from the Lady of my heart.» he professed, taking a knee in front of you.

You were lost in his eyes. It seemed that this man had all the right key to unlock the butterfly in your stomach. Anytime he was near you everything seemed so much brighter so much vibrant as the gentle blue of his eyes. The curve of his smiles, from the cockiest he would throw at his opponents during sparring, kind for his mother, and the one full of love only for you.

Offering your hand you told him to rise. He did so and towered you from his formidable height. His hand still in yours you went to your tiptoes, Dickon thought you were going to his cheeks, but your aims were set on a much more appealing target.

Tentatively, your lips seek his, not daring to cross this boundary just yet, your breath fanning over his mouth. He took courage in his house’s words **_‘First to Battle’_** , his right hand went to cradle the back of your neck. By the sevens, this was even scarier than the first time his father had let him held Heartbane, the Ancestral Valerian steel sword of his family. There was no doubt in his mind that you were more precious.

From his tender age, Dickon Tarly had been forged to be a soldier, a commander and a Lord. His father had been harsher with his training that he had been with Sam, he couldn't afford another failure of a son. He had been forged with blood, sweats and broken bones. Still the way he holds you were gentle as the morning dew.

He pecked your pouting lips, a chaste caress testimony oh his devotion. His movement became bolder, you clenched your hand on his tunic, trying desperately to increase the contact with the man you love.

Never had you felt safer than in the strong arms of Dickon.

Something nudges your dress, breaking the kiss you looked down and found a doe. You smiled at the small animal and laughed, turning your head to share the moment with your love, but you didn’t saw him.

You heartbeat increased, the atmosphere was stale, and you had difficulties breathing.  
You looked around and where Loras and Margaery had been just moments ago you find nothing.

You heard a rustle to your left and followed the sound, running after it like a cat after a mouse. Something was wrong, and you were scared but you had to found Loras, Margaery, and Dickon.  
You sustained cuts on your face as tree branch whoop your cheeks.

A shrilled scream chilled your bones. Coming to a halt, you were now in a clearing. Your heart leaped in your throat when you saw a massive lion feasting on the dead bodies of Loras and Margaery.  
Your hands went to your mouth. You tried to quell the sound that was trying to escape your throat.

In an instant, you were put behind the strong form of Dickon. The lion’s form morphed in something even more terrifying. A full-grown dragon.  
«Stay here my love.»  
He took the first step in direction of the beast, but your hands were fast and you caught his arms.

«Please stay with me.» you pleaded, tears filling your eyes.

«It’s my duty. I have too. You’ll be fine my love. » he leaned for a last kiss, tasting like broken future and tragedy.

«Please,» you sobbed falling to your knees.  
«I love you, and I will always love you,» he vowed.

You were rooted on your feet as you witnessed the love of your life going to his death. Head held high. **_‘First to battle_** ’ indeed. You tried to go with him. You didn’t want to live without him but roots sprouted for the earth and chained you in your place.

You noticed a pack of wolves looking from the sidelines. One with hard gets eyes stalked over your place.

The rumble of the earth under your feet calls your attention back to the dragon.  
Dickon looked at you for the last time, whispering your name one last time. When he faced, the dragon is jaw was already open.

«Dickon!» you screamed at the top of your lungs. The roots growing tighter around you tried to break free but failed miserably. 

* * *

 

Several men barged in your tent, they heard your screaming and were scared for your safety. Aragorn was leading them. Sword drew ready to slay any threats stupid to harm you.

But what he saw broke his heart. You were desperately trashing in your sheets, screaming the name of Dickon Tarly.

«You can go, I’ll take care of her,» he whispered to his men as to not wakes you.

He came close to your bed and discards his weapons. He wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself on it.

«Lady Y/N» he tried while shaking gently your shoulder, but your distress only seemed to grow. So he scooped you in arms, holding you tightly attempting to calm the demons dancing in your dreams.

His voice was soothing, and he manages to rouse you awake.  
Your eyes shot open and saw Aragorn. Tears falling freely from your eyes, «He is dead» you muttered more to yourself than to Aragorn.

It seems as if you only just acknowledged the fact that Dickon Tarly was no more. But you knew it, but since his death you’ve been plagued by nightmares; tormenting you, haunting you, tarnishing precious memories with heinous beasts.

«I want her dead «  you seethed « her and blasted dragon! »

«I will bring you her head my Lady, and we have the FacelessMen with us.»

You scrunched your nose, thought of betrayal obscuring your vision. « Do we? Why didn’t they try to stop her before? » you challenged. Olenna had always told you to be wary of your allies. You know where you stand with foes. Alliance, on the other hand, is a more feeble balance. The Sevens protect you from your friends, as for your enemies you’ll take care of it.

«A beautiful woman is wise to doubt us.»

In an instant, Aragorn put you behind him and grabbed a hidden blade from behind his back. Your eyes were wide with fear. It was unsettling to know that an assassin had easy access to you.

Jaqen only smirked at the display of protectiveness of your man. At first, he didn’t know why so many men, noble at that were so loyal to you.

This afternoon though, he had the privilege witness your kindness for people of lesser condition. You hadn’t recoiled when the little girl had hugged you. You had even gone so far as to offer her and her mother protection.

The peoples of the Golden Grove, commoners and nobles alike had only praises about you. A fair ruler, providing for your people's protection and foods. A just ruler was a rare occurrence in Westeros.

«The Many Faces God is aware of the dangers that the Dragon Queens pose to the peoples. Bravos was founded by former slaves, escaping the Dragon Lords. A man can assure a beautiful woman than our interests converges with yours. »

You went to your feet, forgone all notions of modesty, and went around an incredibly tense Aragorn.

«And when all is said and done, and our ‘problem’ is not anymore. Are you going to turn against us? » It was hight time to have this conversation.« And you seem to forget at little details, full of scales and breathing fire. »

«A woman should know that she had no reasons to fear us as long as she stays a fair ruler. He of the many faces will be helpful against the dragon. »

Aragorn and you shared a look of bewilderment. _‘Oh if he of the many faces god is going to take care of the dragon, then what could you say’_

When you looked back to where Jaqen he was already gone. His disappearances infuriated you more and more.

«My Lady you should rest. I’ll be guarding your tent. »

«Please my friend calls me Y/N and you should rest too my dear friend. » you tried, but your old friends were one for formalities.  
You didn’t it was for him a way to reign his desires for you.

You lost this battle and went back to your bed. Now that you were alone, tears came back to your eyes. You could still feel Dickon’s lips on yours. His smell was embedded in your mind. You didn’t know if it was a curse or a blessing. A blessing, you decided, turned into a cursed with the appearance of the beasts.

You rest your head in your feathery pillows, sobbing for your lost love, lost friends and lost family. 

* * *

 

Davos kept an eye on Gendry. He feared for the lad. He noticed how the young lord was with the young Stark. It was a dangerous dalliance before but now it will anger not only the Queen, her future King, the others Starks but also a powerful Warden of the Reach.

He didn’t know what to think about you. You were beautiful that was certain, but you must be quite the woman to rallied Lords behind you.

If the other had forgotten that the Queen of Thorns herself had raised you, it didn't fall on deaf ears with him. He didn’t survive all these wars by being blind to the world he was in.

What terrified him, was the fact that Tywin Lannister had thought you worthy of his son. He was under no illusions that such a proposition was the sign of respect.

If the Lion of the Rock was prone to marry his daughter or Tyrion easily the same couldn’t be said for Jaime, as any wife of him would rule the Westerland and be the successor of his dear Joanna.

 _‘Thinking of the devil_ ’, here you were standing in front of him with a charming smile.  
You bowed, and it surprised him. Usually noble looked down at him.

«My lord, I’m terribly sorry to inconvenience you, but I was wondering if you knew where the Lord Baratheon might be,» you asked nicely with a velvety voice.

Paying his respect to you, he offered you his arms. « It would be a pleasure to guide you, my Lady.»

You strolled around the castle with the older man, a pleasant conversation flowing easily between you and Ser Davos.

Ladylike and naive that what Davos would assume you to be from this conversation. You were as polished as the armors of your soldiers.

Davos made sure scrutinize your reaction upon arriving in front of the smithy. If he were looking for traces of disgust, he finds none. He notices the small gasp escapes your mouth and the way your eyes widened for a moment and how you looked down quickly.

He understood your reaction better when he saw Gendry working with nothing to cover his muscular chest.

It amused Davos greatly, for a Lady wearing dress considered scandalous even for Dornes you were being rather bashful with the poor lad. Before he could make your presence known he observed how you still your nerves, it was subtle, but you had straightened your posture and put a gentle smile on your face.

Davos felt when you disentangle your arm from his elbow. For the first time, he saw the back of your dress or the lack more likely.

«Lord Gendry, » you great. The eyes of the lord snapped to your form. He opened his mouth and closed it quickly after.

Davos raised his brow. The lad could face the army of the dead but couldn’t find his tongue to answer you.

« The Lady Y/N wanted to see you, now that I fulfilled my duty, I’ll leave you both in good Compagnie,» the older man says, he wasn’t sure if Gendry had heard him but you at least thanked him for his service.

* * *

Gendry was at lost for words, you were in front of him, you, his betrothed smiling up at him. His eyes wander to your figure. By the gods were you trying to torment all the men in the Redkeep with your dresses? 

The way it showed… no, he shouldn’t think of you like that not when he had spent his night with Arya.  
The thought of his late night activities made him blushed.

«You are a lady, » he blurted and you couldn’t help but laugh.« Indeed, and you are a Lord,» you concluded, noting your head to side wanting to see where he was headed with this observation.

He rushed to the sided and retrieved what seemed to be a white tunic. It clings to his skins because of his sweats.  
«You should not be in here! It’s not proper. »

You elect not to answer him and went to observe his works; it was beautiful. Beckoning you to touch the magnificent blades, he was working on. Your finger was this close to touch it when Gendry grabbed your hand firmly. He did so with too much force and you went flying straight into his chest.

For the second time since you arrived in his smithy, Gendry was at lost for words. Since his tunic was rather thin, and your dress was even so he could feel your body against him.

«It’s hot,» he panted finding the act of breathing hard when you were so close to him.  
Once again you didn’t answer him and looked at him straight to in the eyes, seemingly wanting to read all his secrets from the depth of his blue orbs.

«Hot, sword, the sword is hot,» he concluded cursing himself. _‘Good job Gendry, now she’ll think you are an idiot.’_

You giggled at his explanation, eyes full of mirth, «Thank you, my Lord, for your protection,» you proclaimed to ease his tense demeanor.

«I have to admit that I have a motive behind my visit.» you hesitated not moving from his arms, and Gendry didn’t make an intent to remove himself from you either.

He nodded, waiting for you to continue.

«I wanted to inquire about your opinions on our betrothal, see if the arrangement was agreeable to you. We have quite the preparation to make. » you start rumbling but the moment the word betrothal left your mouth was the moment when Gendry pushed you away gently but the movement was not lost in you.

«I can’t marry you My lady» his tone was firm and his jaw set.

«I’m not sure you understand the situation we find ourselves in my Lord» you accentuated the word as he did. He wanted to be less courteous? Fine, you’ll placate him but reminds him in the same that you were not some meek lady he could be less than court with.

«You think I’m stupid because I’m a bastard!» he seethed going back to his station to work on his sword.

How on earth your conversation with the man had turned south this quick you weren’t sure but you will not be accused of elitism and stayed silent.

«I never said or thought that you were stupid, let me rephrase my thinking. The queen had decided that we should marry, hence our lack of say in the matter. I understand that you do not wish to marry me, and I assure you that I didn’t want this alliance either but we have our duties and I’ll do it for my peoples. »

«You highborn always think so highly of yourself!» he enunciated every word with such venom it made you recoiled. You observe the ways the muscles in arms flex as he takes back in hand his hammer to forge.

«If anything my Lord, you are more of highborn that I ever will be,» you said sweetly. « You are the son of a king. I'm the daughter of Lord, not even one of the great houses like yours. Your mother worked in a tavern? » he nods rubbing the back of his neck, it always made him uncomfortable when someone mentions his father.

«Mine was a former slave.» you would have laughed at his expression if you weren’t talking about the mother you never knew.

«See my father even if he was from a minor house, was one of the richest men in Westeros, only the Lannister can boast more gold than us.»

Gendry couldn’t fathom to amount of richness your house surely possessed to be on the level of the golden lions.

«The Mad King Aerys wasn’t fond of the fact, and he didn’t want my father to become more powerful by an alliance with another noble house. He forbid my father to wed in the nobless and so my father chooses my mother. It was a perfect choice, a former slave with no possession. So really my lord you have a better rank than mine. »

«But I suspect that it, not my blood that caused your reticence to our alliance?» you hummed pacing gracefully around the smithy.

To say Gendry had a hard time processing what you were telling him would be an understatement.  
Your mother had been a slave, yet others highborn bowed their heads to you with deference.

«There is wisdom in nature » you hummed, leaving Gendry dumfounded once again.« Wolf and stags are not meant to breed together, the wolf feast on the stag. » you said this time starring into Gendry’s eyes daring him to says something.« and this under the shadow casted by the tree, growing stronger his roots go under the ground fortifying his hold, leaving him unbothered by the Tenuousness of the human’s futility. » 

 


	6. Spider, Hand and a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lady Y/N L/N of the Goldnengrove is on a warpath. Raised by the Queen of Thorns, she and her lords have enough of the Major Houses of Westeros.
> 
> Warning :
> 
> Angst   
> Slow Burn “emphasis on the slow”
> 
> Slow build “emphasis on the slow”
> 
> Reader is not a Saint and not here to play  
> French writing in English so I apologize for the errors I made  
> Note : I’m trying not to use modern vocabulary but it’s quite difficult in another language. And I used a gif of Reign. Mary doesn’t represent the reader in shape or color skin. I try my best to not describe the reader. The gif also have a man, let’s make him Lord Daven so you could picture him. 
> 
> And the reader is beautiful, yes you are don’t even try to argue with me

 

  


[Publié à l'origine par iheartgot](http://tmblr.co/ZRa50t2OAuWLx)

 

 

  


[Publié à l'origine par eamesandbellamyaremyheaven](http://tmblr.co/ZaNSwv2kEI_fq)

 

This was an interesting turn of events, Varys mused. You were an interesting woman, of course, he had his spiders keeping a close eye on you. If he didn’t know what to expect with you, the rapport of your good deed was not what he had in minds. 

It seemed you were a genuine, good and fair ruler. It had surprised him when he learned that you had offered safe heaven to the smallfolk that had fled the crownlands. And now, one of his little spiders had rapport him what you did in Flea Bottom.

He watched you as you were seated at the same place he had found the Queen of thrones, years ago that felt like an eternity. Conversing easily with other ladies, exchanging pleasantries. 

« She is a fascinating girl » 

« That she is, » he agreed to Tyrion’s sentiment. Both walked toward you.

You smiled at them, upon spotting their sight « My my, a spider and a hand in a garden, is this why this garden is so well-kept? » You inquired, earning giggles from the three older women you were with.

« I’m afraid I can’t boast about this feat My Lady, I’m too occupied being her majesty councilor. »

You nod, « I can see why it would take you so much time my lord. » You sent him a mocking smile. « I’m astonished by the amount of strategy put to take down your sister and bring justice to Westeros. The results won’t be forgotten. » You smiled when you notice the shock on the dwarf face.

« You are too nice my Lady, » was his only answer. He only talked to you twice yet something about you unnerved him greatly. Maybe it was your double edge tongue, sharp as his late brother sword. He didn’t miss the disdain one the other attendee sent him, he remembered then who she was. Lady Alyssane of the house Lefford of the Golden Tooth. House Lefford had always been loyal to Tyrion’s family, he shouldn’t be at the receiving end of her glare, despite his position as Hand of the Queen people still regard him as the dwarf he muses bitterly.

« But of course, » you rise from you sit with grace. « Your father would’ve been proud of you, this is quite the legacy you are living after you. » You picked a white rose from a bush, guffawing at the poor form of the plant, and throw it over the balcony. 

Tyrion clenched his jaw, you were punishing him for his impudence at bringing Tyrell’s name. 

The meaning of this mundane gestured didn’t escape Varys’ eyes, ‘white' a sign of peace and you had thrown it without a care. Surely you didn’t know the meaning of your actions?

« I trust you know that my relations with my father were less than courteous » he snapped back at you. It was his attempts at shaming you for your lashing tongue. And maybe it would serve as a reminder to Lady Lefford was her allegiance should lie. He was still a Lannister, son of the Great Tywin Lannister. 

You studied him, your inquisitive gaze chilled him to the bones. The slight movement of your lips a telltale of your disdain for him. « Yes, I wager a crossbow bolt in the heart while he was taking a shit would be a testimony of some dissension between you and your Lord Father indeed. »

This risque jab was a calculated move by you, angering Tyrion was worth and justified by the presence of three Ladies of The Westerland. You were currently at odds with them. With the Rebellion against the crown and the mad queen and the decimation of the Tyrell as a retaliation. The Westerland lords hadn't taken lightly to the flow of ‘peasants’ coming to yours lands for protections. The fact that you had granted them haven has been taken as a slight.

Before the appearance of the Spider and the Hand, the barely veiled accusation had been thrown at you right and left. You had deflected them with an agile precision and perfect pose.

It made no doubts in your mind that those ladies were there to gauge you, and reports to their now Lord Liege. 

The tension was thick, and Varys took upon himself to defuse the situation. He bowed his head to you, « You surely take after the Lady Olenna ». You reminded him so much of the Queen of Thorns, that he was at loss for a better attempt to quells your snide comments. After all your mentor had always left him speechless. 

You stood beside him, sending him a sweet smile, « Don’t you forget it, my dear. » With that, you left them. Aragorn at your back you retired to your camp. 

* * *

 

The Warden of the Westerland, who would pass in every way  for a Lannister entered the tent where you held your councils. 

You weren’t there yet but Myrah was here, preparing the room for the meeting. 

Lord Daven, racked his throat signaling his presence to the handmaiden. His entourage held their laugh at the startled young girl. 

The older man, approached her, rendering her shy. « My lady » he greeted. 

Her reaction was to snap at him that she was no lady. 

Her affirmation and the force in which she glowered at him made lord Daven raised a brow in surprise. 

Low born was not to talk back to Highborn.

« Lady L/N sure treat you as such. » When the girl didn’t answer he took the initiative to sit on the large table, followed by his men.

« You must be glad to serve a Lady such as the Warden of the Reach. I heard quite a lot about her, and I do not doubt that she is a great leader. » He smiled, he was no Tywin Lannister but he sure did learn one thing or two during his life serving the Golden Lion. One of this thing was that people tend to be less guarded when compliments are uttered than when an accusation is thrown. 

Myrah snorted, « yes a great leader, really chosen because she had the same wet nurse as the late Queen Maegery, nothing else. » Daven upper lips twitched slightly, his plan has worked the maid had spoken freely, yet he couldn't help to ask himself if her words were true or if it was just jealousy speaking. The bitter tone she used didn’t make any sense for someone that had been treated so well by you. 

Lord Daven lost the occasion to probe the matter further when you strode in the tent. You sent a scorching glare to Myrah, you didn’t know what was her problem, while you hailed her on high esteem her attitude toward you lately had been less than courteous. Talking back to you was acceptable, but to undermine your capacities were on another level. 

You locked eyes with her, and something in her gaze made you uncomfortable. Her eyes were old and calculated, not the warm brown that you loved so much.« You are dismissed, » you turned to face the Warden of the Westerland and curtsied.

* * *

 

Gendry looked around, it still feels foreign for him to be included among the Queen’s small council. He did not have a position per se, but the Queen in the wake of her ascension to power wanted the heroes of the dawn with her. It solidified her legitimate claim on the throne. 

Gendry wasn’t stupid though, he could see why the Queen had chosen him to marry you. He knew she saw in Sansa a rival. There was dissension upon the North Independence. If Arya had accepted his proposal then he would have been an allied to the North and the Queen would have lost yet another kingdom, and possibly more with inevitable war for power.

By marrying him to you, she had efficiently put a stop to this. He still didn’t say why the Queen had chosen you though. Several other ladies could have been chosen. You were the exact opposite of him or even the woman he loves. But he had to admit that you had also some fire in you. You hadn’t back down from his rebuttal.

Arya had assured him that he wouldn’t have to marry you. He didn’t know what she had on her sleeve to make this alliance fails, but he certainly didn’t see her as much at the moment. 

Grey Worm came barging in the room, stopping the boring conversation and speaking in Valyrian with the Queen. She seemed quite angry. Every others' attendee saw that and tensed in their sit.

« Maghagon zirȳ naejot issa rȳ istin » (bring them to me at once) she seethed. Her heated stare fell upon Tyrion. « Do you happen to know why the Warden of the Westerland, the Lord you assured me would be loyal to you and me is actually in the camp of the Warden of the Reach?” 

Tyrion gaped several times like a fish. “Your grace-”

« Save it » she cut him. « It seems, this time I can’t suspect you off disloyalty, you don’t have any family anymore, it appears that you sole talent resides in your prowess at drinking wine.» 

She locked eyes with Gendry, seemingly thinking about something but settle back to Tyrion. « You’d do well to drink less wine and work more, I wager it would be hard to drink without a head now, wouldn’t it? » She questioned with a soft and lulling voice, but the threat wasn’t lost on anyone. 

Gendry found himself thankful for your intervention when you told to compose himself. He didn’t have the same relationship with the Queen as Tyrion, and yet she didn’t have any qualm about threatening his life.

* * *

You sat back in your chair with a content smile. The stars did align perfectly for you. The Warden of the Westerland had come to you with a magnificent proposition. 

Your little outburst this morning against Tyrion had gained you the favors of Tywin loyal men. 

Daven and his men had stated their opposition to being ruled by the dwarf or the dragon whore. Their words, not yours. 

While this could be considered as a Rebellion you knew you could smooth this over. Your men were ecstatic too. The prospect of new alliances and new economics exchange with the Westerlands had left them joyous. It was a time for celebration. 

Your Maester handed you a quill. You looked to the parchment once more and nod to yourself. You signed and smile at the chorus of laughter. It was a done deal, you had become the Lord liege of the Westerland. You had more soldiers to boost and gold. Your first child would be wed to one of Daven own children. The man was slightly older than you, so the difference in age wouldn’t be so much as a problem.

You ordered for your maids to bring Arbor Gold wines for the sweet tooth and some Dornish reds for the sour tongue. 

You basked in the joyous atmosphere, ancient foes turning allies, this was how the political game should be played. No mass casualties, only treaties, and alliances. You sigh contently humming when your wine touches your lips, closing your eye to savor this peaceful moment.

Aragorn rushed into the tent and made a beeline for you. What he whispered to you made you boiled with rage but also chilled your blood. 

Going out you saw your men sword at the ready back up by Daven’s men. You looked around, Unsullied were encircling your camp.

« What is the meaning of this ! » You seethed. Locks of hair framing your face, your dress swaying with the air. 

Their leader only looked down at you. « The Khalessi want to see you in the throne room »

You had to scoff at that. « This is quite a waste of force if you asked me. We are all allies, a message would’ve to suffice. Put your weapons away, enough blood had been spilled in the name of foolish matters. I’ll go to see our Queen. » 

« The Warden of the Westerland is also required to come with you. »

Lord Daven nodded slightly at you, offering you some reassurance, yet it did nothing to lessen the sense of dread that had taken over you.

  


[Publié à l'origine par cortexiphanolivia](http://tmblr.co/Z9oGKk2h-wZ_S)

 

 


	7. Walking in the footsteps of a fallen Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the picture is just to show you the dress the reader wear, and do not represent the reader in any way or form. 
> 
> Hope you’ll like this chapter. I’m trying to set a natural relationship between the reader and Gendry. And it’s a slow burn.

 

 

  


 

 

All the men went to their horses. You whistle starling Daven’s men and Unsullied alike which at least bring a little laugh from your men, you only rolled your eyes.

All your dresses always had a slit on the side, it was hidden but it has its purpose. Your lord father had taught you to be ready to ride a horse at any time. He couldn’t let you wear breeches, so slit dresses it was. 

Your horse had been gifted to you by Lord Randall Tarly when talks of betrothal had started between you and his heir. It was a magnificent horse, one from across the sea. The Lord was pleased to learn you were a great huntress, and so he found the best horse for his future daughter.

 

  


 

 

You had named your horse Tarly in honor of your future house.

Aragorn stepped next to you, kneeling on the ground, serving as a step to climb on your horse.

Bareback and bribeless, you made one with your steed. Your dress pooling on the back of Tarly.  
Straightening yourself, your gaze fell on Lord Daven. He was already staring at you with intensity. The slightest smile graced your features, ‘men and their appreciation of women.’

The Unsullied lead you and your party to the RedKeep.

You were sure your heart would leap out of your chest at the first chance. You were no foul. You knew that you’ll have to tread carefully in front of the Dragon’s Queen. The way she had sent for you, was a warning if you ever saw one.

You made sure not to show any of your concerns on your face. You had plastered a pleasant smile. Aragorn was riding in front of you with Jaqen. Lord Daven at your right and the rest of your men behind you.

Margaery had written early in her stay in the Redkeep, how tense the situation had been with the queen mother. You had admired her for her resolve and you could only pray to be able to come unscathed from your first confrontation with the Queen.

* * *

Once again Gendry finds himself in front of the Redkeep. Daenerys wanted to show her power to the other lords and that’s why the court was waiting for yours, and Lord Daven’s arrival.

He was next to Arya, she was beaming and it irked him a bit to see how she could enjoy your evident precarious situation.

He first saw your Bannerman, the one who looked like his father. This time however his attention was on the blond man next to him. The way he looked straight to his Arya sent his nerves ablaze. It was not a sinful gaze but a cold and calculative one. Arya seemed to shift in her feet at the attention of your man.

Upon arriving in front of the Queen both men parted ways. There you were, next to another man, this one in Lannister color.

Gendry was reminded of the words of Tyrion. Queen Margaery was the rose of Higharden but you were the jewel of the Reach.

Your horse was magnificent, he was certain that he never saw one similar to your destrier. You were guiding him without bribes earning a look of awe from the Dothraki and some other men.

You didn’t wait for someone to help and dismount your horse by yourself and with so much grace even with your dress that you look liked a deity.

If Gendry were honest, he would admit that you a beautiful woman, and your regality may intimidate him a bit. You were everything he used to picture royalty to be.

«Lucky bastard »Tormund who was next to him elbowed him in the belly, but Gendry didn’t seem to register the gesture as his eyes were glued to your forms that your dress allowed him to see. He could see part of your soft skin and wondered how he would felt under his touch.

His minds snapped back to reality when the man in Lannister’s color offered you his hand. He was rewarded with a bright smile. Sending a wave of jealousy through Gendry.

No, wait! He wasn’t jealous. He couldn’t be, you were not his Arya. Never mind that he imagines bashing the head of the man with his war hammer for his audacity to touch you. This was not jealousy! It was not. You were to be his wife. It was his honor. Yes, that’s right, this man was defying his honor that’s why he was so crossed with him.

He didn’t even notice when his feet led him to the throne room with the other attendees. He didn’t even saw when the Queen turned her back to you without speaking to you.

But in the Throne room, he saw how tense the atmosphere was. The Queen was waiting for you to talk first. But she didn’t win this game with you, as you only looked at her with what could be described as a ladylike smile.

* * *

«May I inquire why Lord Daven was in your camp? » Daenerys inquired with a saccharine voice, honeyed with venom and contempt.  
«Why, yes your grace. We were signing a treaty,» you said matter of factly.

«A treaty you say? What kind of treaty wouldn’t require my approvement first? »

«A lot your grace, relations with kingdoms are not under your supervision.» when you saw she was about to lose her temper, you decided to placate her for a moment.

«Lord Daven, the lord of the westerl »  
« I know who he is! I want to know what you agreed on behind my back! » she seethed.

You took an unsure step in front of the man. « Your grace, as you might already know my house, and my father has always been a fervent and humble servant of House Targaryen.»

You started, tasting the waters. « And so it was decided that Lord Daven would relinquish his title of Warden of the Westerlands and be placed under my jurisdiction.»

«This is unacceptable!»

«Your grace if I may, this alliance give you the assurance that the Westerlands would not rise against you. Be sure that none of these lords would obey Lord Tyrion as he is seen as a traitor and a kinslayer. My family has always had the best interest of the Targaryen Dynasty at heart. It is my duty to provide for you my Queen. » you argued with passion.

With each word leaving your lips, the face of the Queen softened, especially when Varys nodded his assent at your proclamation of loyalty.

«On your knees » she ordained, your face lost it’s color instantly. Would she order your execution?

This would cause a rebellion undoubtedly.

With trembling legs, you still obeyed looking in her eyes.

Gendry tried to dart to were you were kneeling but he was caught by unsullied men. He didn’t want to marry you, but he didn’t want to see you die.

Daenerys smirked when she saw the reaction of the Baratheon boy. Good, this display would not go unnoticed by the She-Wolf.

Daenerys stepped next to you, offering you a hand. «Rise Lady Y/N Warden of the Reach and Warden of the Westerlands»

Your hands were shaking, and your eyes widened when she gripped your hand with a brute force you hadn’t anticipated. «Never go behind my back again,» she warned.

The Unsullied let Gendry go, and you looked over to see him. Did he try to come to you? You were sure he despised you so why would he risked his life for you.

You were stuck in his gaze, as he was with yours. Not noticing the seething Stark next to him nor the victorious queen beside you.  
You lowered your head as a sign of your acknowledgment of his kind and brave gesture.  
The smile he sent your way then took you aback by his sincerity. Maybe this marriage could work.

As soon as this bright idea crossed your mind, it vanished when you noticed the way the youngest Stark was looking at you. Dread seizing every inch of your body.

 


	8. Delicate encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : You are the Lady of Goldengrove, and you are on a warpath. Raised by the Queen of Thorns, you and your Lords have enough of the great houses of Westeros. 
> 
> Warning : 
> 
> Angst   
> Slow Burn   
> Reader is not a Saint and not here to play   
> French writing in english so I apologise for the errors i made  
> The reader is a lady so this a woman reader insert. All my story feature woman insert.   
> Note: the picture does not represent the reader or her ethnicity. 

 

  


 

 

«You should visit your betrothed, my Lord.»

«Please Davos, not you, do not Lord me.» the bullhead boy pleads with his new friend. While he liked his new station it was still a little peculiar to see how peoples would react differently to him. A stark contrast really, from flee bottom to the Redkeep.

The older man smiled, he really did appreciate the young lad, and he has at heart the best interest of Gendry. While he loved Lady Arya, he knew he should not encourage his protege to continue his liaison with her. It was a disaster in the making.

The lady in question was training in the courtyard with Stark’s men under the eagle eyes of Gendry. Seven helps him he loved her. Yet she still has refused his proposal, leading to the current predicament.

«My Lord I can’t, propriety dictate that I should refer to you with your proper title my Lord.» Davos exaggerate to tease his protege.

Clash of steels rhythm their conversation. The courtyard of the Redkeep was a formidable size, accommodating the reserve of the army.

«You are not as insensible as you may try to portrait my lord.»

«Huh?»

«With your betrothed. You are not indifferent to her charms. It is more than the majority of the nobles who could boast about their attendee. You should try and maybe you could have a happy wedding with her. » Davos tried, Lady Arya would never settle for this way of life and Gendry required guidance and you would be a great teacher for him. Davos was sure of it.

«Yet, she has no qualms rejecting you. She has set a path that you couldn’t partake in unless you relinquish your lordship. »

Gendry furrowed his brows, what if Arya never settles down?

«You should really consider visiting Lady Y/N. It seems that other Lords try to replace you. She is the more eligible party of Westeros just after the Queen herself.

The older gentleman nod into your direction. Your hand on top of the gentleman’s bent arm as you strolled through the gardens surrounding the courtyard. The dress was crimson and gold. Gendry recognized those colors very well since Harrenhal. You wore the color of another house. You should be wearing his colors, not the other prickly Lord.

And why were you laughing?

« A betrothal can still be annulled. Everybody in the castle knows of your dalliance with the She-wolf. You are humiliating her every time folks talk about your indiscretion. Make no mistake she may be a lady, but from what I perceive she can be ruthless and she will soon find a way to get rid of the stains on her name. »

Gendry had to laugh, you were a Lady, you didn’t know about the hardship of life. He had fought against the army of the dead while you were comfortably living in Highgarden.

«What can she do against Arya or me? » he asked genuinely curious.

«She is well versed in games of the court, and the Lady Olenna raised her. She might be as pretty as a rose but beware of her thorns. »

Gendry was half listening to Davos, his gaze was on you. He saw of the other Lord looked at you. He also note how not only your men obyed but respected you.

«Don’t forget all the men that had pledge their life to protect her. Her or her honor.» Davos looked back at Gendry only to see he was marching toward you. « I didn’t say now.» the old man grumbled.

It was clear Gendry didn’t know the propriety of the court just yet nor how to address other lords.

Once again you came to his rescue and proceed to show him how to do it. Gendry wondered if your grace was taught to you or if it was natural.

_Lady Y/N, Jewel of the Reach,_ he then remembered the words of Tyrion.

«We should talk,» he blurts and as soon the word left his mouth that he knew he had messed up. The Lord Daven was looking at him as if he was beneath him and you had only raised a brow.

« I shall see you during the banquet my Lord.» You smiled prettily at the other Daven. It was clear as the day that he was not thrilled at the prospect of letting you with Gendry, but he yielded.

The silence between the two of you was deafening. You saw how he closed his mouth several times, like a fish gasping for air.

«Don’t bother with etiquette when we are alone.» You tried helping him. « You can call me by my name if I can call you by yours.» you offered and Gendry was relieved to at least free from any decorum or pretense.  
This formality would even out the filed.

« I was under the impression that you wanted to talk to me Gendry ? » you said without looking at him, as you resumed your walk only to have him fall back with you.  
It was apparent that he was somewhat shy or not at ease talking to you. « Let me thank you for your assistance in the Throne room. It was deeply appreciated. » you tried to coax him, and that seems to do the trick.

«I did not do much.»

«You tried and it was the sentiment that counted, so thank you.»

«What were you discussing with the Lord Daven? he blurted out.

«That doesn’t concern you my Lord.» you were back with formality now. You would not tolerate any mingling in the ruling of your lands.

« My Lord? What happened to calling eachother by our names ? And I’m your betrothed. It does concern me if you are going to fornicate with another Lord. »

« How dare you insult my character when you are the one tarnishing my good name with your antique with the Stark girl? you snapped back. « Furthermore, I was under the impression that you didn’t want to honor our betrothal my Lord. You see me confused as to why you would take any interest in subjects concerning me. »

« Are you considering to end our union ? » he asked through greeted teeth. He didn’t know why but the idea didn’t sit well with him.

«Believe me when I say that if I could, then I would. You would be free to chase your Arya and I could have any man that I set eyes on. But unlike you, I know my duties. I have to serve the Queen and my peoples. Us Lords and Ladies do not enjoy the prerogative of a marriage of love. » you admonished him.

« I will never love you. »

You stopped and looked at him directly in the eyes. « I see where our misunderstanding might lay,» you said with a cruel smile. « I have no care for your loves. Love is for the peoples not for us. If we are to be husband and wife, I’ll be respectful and I vow to never sully your name with a lover. Make no mistakes your times fraying will end as soon as we left the ground of the Sept. »

« My father had mistresses.»

«Your father was a king,Cercei came from an influential family, I’ll concede you that, but she only benefited from her father's reputation. I’m the Warden of the Reach and the Westerland. In our matrimonial, the power doesn’t reside in your house, my Lord. »

« So you think you can separate me from Arya? » he asked bewildered my your words. Your exquisite face seemed to conceal a sinister personality when pushed around.  
«But am I the one separating you when she was the one to refuse your proposal?» your tone was anything but nice. Your words were scathing and felt like knives to his heart.

« You are only a spawn, otherwise she would have accepted.» you spat. «Too selfish to understand our roles and duties. »

« You talk about selfishness but where were you when the army of the dead was threatening the seven kingdoms? »

« In High Garden providing shelters for the peoples of the North who chose to go to safety. » you deadpan. « You made your opinion of me painfully clear my Lord. I’ll try to find a way to ends our betrothal without losing our heads. »

« Of course you wouldn’t want to be the wife of some bastard. » he sneered.

You tried really hard not rolling your eyes as it is unladylike but his constant change of heart made you dizzy.

« The son of a King. »

« And what a king he was, a drunkard who fucked every whore he meets »

« You should not talk about your father in this manner.»

« He was a warmonger! A usurper for seven sakes »

« What are you talking about? Your father won the throne by right of conquest. »

« And what about the right of blood? »

You looked around you, both of you had walked in a secluded grove.  
« Well if you so inclined to use it, it would mean our Queen is also a usurper as she won the throne by conquest and not by the right of blood.»

Why were you so hellbent to defend his father? It didn’t make any sense for him. Gendry knew your family had always been faithful to the Targaryen, yet here you were defending the Baratheon’s name.

« He also wage a war because he couldn’t admit the rejection of Lyanna Stark.»

«The rejection?» You were bewildered as to what he was talking about.

«Yes, rejection. Lyanna and Rhaegar were in love, and they married. Jon Snow is their son! My father couldn’t take for an answer and launched the rebellion. »

You went still, mind racing with all the implications of what Gendry just had told you. This changed everything. It was a Targaryen restoration pure and simple and you finally had an angle to work an alliance with Dornes.

Your heart was bitting alarmingly fast. A nagging voice told you to continue your conversation as if he hadn’t just offered you the key of the Seven Kingdoms.

‘Think fast girl.’ A voice who suspiciously sounds like Olenna echoed in your head, ‘find his weakness, exploit it.’

« So the Stark girl was selfish and thought herself above her duties to the realm. Your father didn’t know any of this. He thought his betrothed had been abducted by the son of a mad man. Two lords of Westeros, the father and the brother of the Lady Lyanna had been murdered atrociously. »

What kind of lies people had told Gendry about his father? His rebellion was legitimate in so many accounts.

You saw how he was trying to reconcile what he believed he knew and what you were telling him. He looked so lost. It was a massive contrast between his stature, his hard battled face and the look of a lost child.

You were so bold as to cradle his face in your hands. « Gendry » you soothed your thumb brushing the apple of his cheeks.« Look at me. »

He did it with some difficulties, and it broke your heart to see his struggles. You were reminded of the fact that for a long time he didn’t know who his father was. He was an orphan and when the mystery of his birth had finally been lifted, people were so cruel to depict his father as a fat incapable warmonger. You lost your family fairly early as well but you knew exactly who they were and it was something that always had brings peace.

«Your father may have not been the best rulers, but he was a formidable warrior,» you said gently, whipping a tear from the man’s face. It was the first time that he had heard something not incendiary against his father.

«My father was not on his side, but I recall him regaling us with tells of the strength of the great Robert Baratheon. Your father did what he had to do, and he did it without fear of going against the great Targaryens and this alone is a testament to his courageous nature. Courageous nature that he had without any doubts pass to you Gendry. »

Your voice was a balm soothing his demons. He was always fearful that he had only inherited the bad of his fathers. When voicing this to Arya, she was prompt to say he was his own man, as if wishing to erase his Baratheon part out of him. You in the other were embracing him fully, talking about his fathers as a complex man, but a courageous one.

He couldn’t see any deceits in your eyes. You were so different from the woman you presented in courts. There was a softness but also fire in you. The way you talked about his father with so much passion to make him see he shouldn’t be ashamed of his ascendance.

Gendry hasn't had notice till now, but you were rather close to him. More than it would be deemed appropriate but you didn’t see to care.

He was like under a spell, basking in your warmth and sensual scent of jasmine that seem to follow you everywhere.

His eyes fell on your mouth and went back as quickly to yours. You were surprised when you felt his right hand on your waist while the let went to the nape of your neck. You frown a little when this simple gesture unleashed thousands of butterflies in your belly. But it was nothing compared to the sensation of his lips moving with yours.

Your body moved on its own volition, molding with Gendry muscular chest like it was a normal occurrence. In the back of your mind, you knew it was not proper, but you couldn’t seem to be bothered by propriety when you were in his arms. You smiled throughout the kiss when you noticed how at peace and safe his arms made you feel.

 


	9. Could we love each other ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Y/N L/N of the Goldnengrove was raised by the Queen of Thorns. Now, Warden of the Reach, she finds herself in a delicate situation when the Dragon Queen decides to marry her to a certain bullhead Lord. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I faced a massive writer block, I’m trying to ease back into writing, so here is my offering to you. 
> 
> Warning : 
> 
> All my stories are written for women readers.   
> Do not read if you are under 18   
> I’m still French so, I’m sorry for how bad I’m treating English   
> The ethnicity of the reader is not specified  
> Oh, this warrants a warning on itself but I tried to write fluff  
> Hope you’ll enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Gendry decided to walk you back to your camp. The young lord took pride at having you on his arms, he was even prouder when he managed to elicit some giggles out of you. It was out of character for you, but with him, you didn’t wear a mask anymore. Not after the kiss you just shared.

 

In this kiss, Gendry could taste the future alongside you. A life as wife and husband, you would bear him children and he would protect you. Davos was right, marriage to you wasn’t the worst fate he could face. Still, he loved Arya but what future could they have? Would she ever settle down? Gendry always wanted to be part of a family, he could have that with you. He would be your family.

In the secrecy of your tent, you looked at him. Gendry Baratheon, son of one of the best warriors Westeros had seen, a hero who fought against the dead and the man who made you feel safe for the first time in a long time.   
Your mind was reeling, this morning you were ready to end your betrothal with him and now you could imagine yourself with him. If you were to commit yourself to him, you would have to be certain. You had to know that his loyalties would be to you and not to the Stark girl.

A frown fell upon your face, and Gendry sensed it. He took your hand in his to rouse you out of your thoughts.

«Y/N» his voice was tender, as his hold on you.

You decided to be honest with him. You sighed, afraid of being wrong about him. « I’m scared.» you just said without looking at him.

«Of what?»

«Scared that the moment you step outside you’ll go back to Lady Arya. I have to know Gendry. You have to make a choice. »

Your heart squizzed in your chest the longer he took to answer.

«Can I have some time to think about it?" he missed the heat of your body as soon as he spoked.

«Time is not a luxury we have. If you choose Lady Arya, I’ll have to find a way to end our betrothal. I already have many demands from other lords, so I’ll have to choose a suitable husband. »

«You received demands in marriages even if we are to be married?» he asked clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

«We are in King’s landing Gendry. The players may be different, but the game is still the same. »

«What game?»

«The game for power. We may be here for the coronation of the Queen, but this is just the surface. All the nobles here are advancing their pions in hope of gaining more power or richness. Your affair with Lady Arya shows them that you didn’t care for our union. They want my power, and so they want my hand. You are just an obstacle for them.»

«And for you?»

«You are my biggest headache.» both of you laughed at that.

«I love Arya.»

«I know.»

«Would you be able to choose between Dickon and me? »

Your face fell at the mention of your dead lover. Gendry cursed under his breath, he didn’t want to be the cause of your sadness.

«I loved him and he loved me.» you stopped trying to regain some composure, not liking how your voice betrayed your emotions.

«But we were both groomed to always put our duty first. We’ve been fortunate enough to be betrothed. Lady Olenna saw how in love we were, and with Margery being the Queen she didn’t saw a reason why to marry me off. »

Your eyes were glued to the rose of the color of peach in your hands. It was hard to keep your tears at bay while speaking of your family. All dead because of the game to gain the thrones. If you didn’t tread carefully, you would rejoin them sooner than later.

Gendry studied you, the way your shoulders were hunched, how you held the rose with tenderness. You were showing him the real you, something Arya never did.

«We loved each other yes. But we knew that our duty to our family would always come first. And it did, his house went against the Tyrell and mine. He killed some of his friends for his family. I understand why he did it, I would’ve done the same. So if he were still alive and I was betrothed to you, I would choose you and my loyalty would be to you, you would become my family. »

He didn’t know what to make of what you were saying.

«I admire her you know.» a tiny smile appeared on your face. « She is everything I’m not. She is so strong and she is so courageous. The way she survived all these years. She is a warrior. »

Gendry wanted to tell you that you were strong in your own way, but you didn’t let him the time to speak.

« I am not her, but I can offer you what she can’t. I’ll be your wife. I’ll give you children and you’ll have my loyalty, with time you could even learn to love me. If you chose her, I would find a way to end this, but you’ll still be the Lord of the Storm Ends, and Lady Arya would still be this wild force of nature. She didn’t make a place for you in her life. I did. »

You were already listing all the qualities of Lord Daven in your head, as to soften the blow in case of a rejection. He was handsome, smart, it would solidify your hold on the Westerlands.

«My Lady, the lords are awaiting you.» you smiled gently at Elena, the dear girl seemed to be at ease in your camp and her mother was growing stronger every day.

«Thank you, my dear,» you said grabbing two of the red apples and gave them to her.

«It was a pleasure talking to you my Lord. I trust I’ll have your answer tonight at the feast, in the meantime, it seems my Lords are requesting my presence. » You offered him one last time smile.

* * *

Lord Osgrey’s reports were satisfying, to the say the least. The commoners had settled well in your kingdom. Men finding a trade easily in the mines, the fields or in the army and women could become seamstresses.

The population seemed happy, of course; reports of bandy were not unusual but they were dealt for.

The council was tense yet all the lords' presents were content. The only downside was the conquest. You had made the choice to listen to them before sharing your new-found information. It helped you gauge the strength and weaknesses of your men.

Lord Osgrey, for example, was a formidable man, loyal to a fault. That’s why you had chosen him to act in your name if ever you succeed to take the thrones. A loyal man, but by no means a strategist.

Lord Garlan, was a formidable tactician, he always came up with the most surprising strategies. He would be a great commander of your army yet his lack of tacts was not made for a leader of men. That’s why you had Aragorn.

Aragorn was a force of nature. His men adored him and would sooner follow him in the night land than risking to disappoint him.

You smiled at them, these men who had sworn you fealty and loyalty. You sure hope that you’ll be worthy of their trust.

«If I may interrupt you Lord Osgrey, I may have found a potential ally for endeavors. »

The council looked at you pleased at the prospect.

«What do we know of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark? » you asked them, it earned you some raised brows as they didn’t how two ghosts now long gone could have an importance in the current situation.

«Rhaegar kidnapped the Stark girl.» Aragorn offered you hesitantly. You rose from your seat.

«Yes it would appear so?» you stared pouring you a goblet of harbor wine. Some of the men smiled at that, it was one of your tells. You only drink when in good moods.

«What if I told you, that the Dragon prince is not the abductor we all thought he was.» you hummed.

«I’m sorry my Lady, but I fail to see how this would be relevant to our project.»

You leisurely sipped your wine. « I would’ve agreed with you not too long ago. Now, on the other hand, this information is capital. » you teased them. You mentioned for them to wait and went off the tent. Circling it, as if lost in thought you were pleased to see that the three ranks of soldiers we in a good place. The pieces of information shared in your tent were for yours and Lord’s ears only.

With a last glance, you closed back the heavy curtains of the entry.

«Allow me to reveal to you the secret of the century, the one that will end the Targaryen dynasty if we play it well. »

Your lords were listening to you were rapt attention, hanging to your every word. Some of them were proud of what you had become. A fearless leader committed to the good of the Reach and of the small folks alike.

«Rhaegar Targaryen did not abduct Lyanna Stark. Rhaegar's affront to Princess Elia is more treacherous than we thought. He declared his marriage to her null and void and made his own children bastard only to marry Lyanna Stark. While Lyanna’s honor is questionable at best, it appears that our dear late Lord Eddard Stark was not tarnished by the stain of a bastard. » you declared savoring the choc you elicited over your Lords’s face at the revelation of such scandalous information.

Lord Osgrey was gapping like a fish out of water, it made for an amusing sight.

«Jon Snow is in fact the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.»

The erupted in chaos at the revelation. Chaos organized over the rejection of the restoration of the Targaryen Dynasty.

Aragorn stepped next to you, a knowing smile on his otherwise stern face. « You are planning on working an alliance with Dornes.»

«You know me all too well my friend. It is time for Elia Martell, and her children to be avenged. At least this how I attend to present the situation to the prince of Dornes. »

It was low. You knew that exploiting the grief of a family was low, but you had a goal to attain and you didn’t have the luxury to play with honor. Lord Eddard did try, it cost him his head.

It was getting late, and you had a feast to prepare for and so Aragorn escorted you back to your tent.

You were greeted by Myrah, Helena, and Gilda.

The water was already prepared, so you took your bath. Helena massages your hair with scented oil.

You looked as Gilda was sorting your dress for tonight, a magnificent red and gold embroidered gown.

« Gilda, I think I have changed my mind. Would you be a dear, and grab the black one, with the golden leaves? »

She was surprised by your request, as the red dress was a sign of your proximity to the Westerland.

« Black and Gold my Lady, » she mused, eyes filled with mirth. Of course, she had seen you enter the camp with the Lord Baratheon.   
«I trust your promenade was a pleasant one, my Lady.»

You pinched your lips, attempting miserably to conceal the smile that threatened to bloom on your mouth. A frisson engulfing as you remember the way Gendry’s lips had caressed yours.

Failing, you sank in the water earning a squeal from Helena as some waters splashed on her.

Coming back to the surface, the three of you were laughing carelessly, not being of Myrah’s face has darkened since the mention of the promenade.

« He kissed me, » you swooned earning a gasp of surprise from both handmaidens.

« He kissed you, and you did nothing » Helena tugged gently at your hair. This kind of teasing wasn’t exceptional, you were rather close to your handmaiden.

« I may have kissed him back, »

« What was that my Lady. » Gilda was clearly enjoying herself.   
« Oh hush you! » you laughed and sent water her way.

Myrah didn’t partake in your antics and choose to leave the three of you at your silly games, or so you thought.

* * *

  
Gendry looked around his private quarters, he was still not acclimated to the amount of luxury the red keep possessed.

He was already dressed for the feast, in a black doublet adorned by a golden stag, the color and the armory of his faster’s house.

He had tried to find Arya after his escapade with you but he didn’t find her. Maybe it was for the best, every time he tried to talk to her, she would distract him and they’ll end up having sex. How could he build a future on these kinds of foundations?

The more he thought about it, the more his wedding to you made sense, and he would be lying if he were to say that he didn’t felt anything for you. Gendry will admit that now he had tasted you, he would be difficult for him to deny his attraction to you.

Walking in the Red Keep felt foreign still for Gendry, to think this used to be his father's possession was still hard to comprehend.

Did his father walk in this exact corridor? Was he only a drunkard fool? You didn’t seem to think so, you talked about the Great Robert Baratheon, the formidable warrior that dared to go against the dragons.

You didn’t seem to despise his father like the rest did. You held some content, but not for the smallfolk as he would’ve thought, but for the noble that didn’t respect their duties.

You didn’t seem to think that your station made you above the commoners, but gave you a duty to serves the peoples. Sure the Starks were also looking after their peoples, but some of their actions were made without consideration of the potential harms it would bring to the small folk.

The feast was held in the garden of the RedKeep, a warm breeze enveloped the castle, carrying the heavy scent of jasmine and rose.

Gendry was enthralled by the view, the sea was shining basked in the last lights of the sun.

You dismissed your handmaiden when you spotted your betrothed alone in a balcony overseeing the sea.

You wouldn’t say it but you were glad to depart from Myrah. Her sour mood was sure to get on your nerves. She had taken pleasure tugging at your hair while styling your coiffure.

«Magnificent isn’t it?» you said, and Gendry turned his head to you, eyes lingering a moment too long to your forms.

«Yeah, » he racked his throat «Yes it is,» he said and he was not talking about the view.

His cheeks turned an endearing shade of pink when he noticed your dress matched his colors. It warmed his heart to see you like this.   
You were ready to be his wife, and your dress was the bold statement of your commitment. You could be his lady wife, and the thought didn’t revulse you as it did Arya.

Your hand went to the lapel of his doublet, arranging the buttons, so it fell perfectly on his powerful collar.

«You look dashing my Lord,» you whispered looking at him with doe eyes.

His eyes went to your lips. You had truly and utterly put him under your spell. Your mouth was like a siren luring a sailor to his ends. Yet, Gendry couldn’t find a reason to care, not anymore.

It was not appropriate of course, but the balcony was secluded enough to offer you enough privacy so you kissed him. It was slow and gentle, and a little unsure at first, Gendry hands found your waist, his grip becoming possessive with each stroke of his tongue. Your fingers went to his hairs eliciting a moan from him making you smile through the kiss.

You surprised yourself thinking you didn’t want this moment to ever end. 

At last, it ended all too soon when the sound of the clearing of the throat surprised both of you.

An amused Lord Davos was in front of you, Gendry had yet to release you and you didn’t seem too keen to disentangle yourself from him.

« My lord, » you greeted the older man. Turning back to Gendry, you sigh longingly, « I look forward to our discussion after the feast. I shall in the meantime find my party. »

Both men looked after you, when you were out of earshot Gendry finally grumbled a ‘shut up’ to Davos. He didn’t need the older man to tell him that he was right about you.

The gruff laugh of Davos accompanied Gendry in his search for his seat.

* * *

  
The feast was well under its ways, peoples were laughing, other dancing. You, on the other hand, had stay seated, sharing heated gazes with Gendry. You were confident he would choose you, or at least you hoped so. A marriage to him didn’t seem so grim anymore.

You were also relieved when you didn’t spot Lady Arya. You mentioned for Myrah to serves you a cup of your personal harbor gold wine. Aragorn was adamant that you didn’t drink anything else that your own wine.

Fanning yourself you mused that you fancied a walk in the balcony to cool down. You grabbed your hair trying to alleviate the warmth they were bringing you.

Dear gods, you were burning, a harsh cramp made you double over. Your stomach felt queazy.   
Goosebumps erupted on your body, you were now shivering. You caught Myrah’s eyes, she was smiling down at you, a sinister smile, and dread-filled your being. 

On wobbly legs you went to find Aragorn, his presence always soothing to you.

You finally saw him. He was talking to some knights, your wheezed breath informed them of your presence.

« Aragorn! » you started, he jumped on his feet to come to you, «I don’t feel well » you croaked and fell, but he was faster and caught you in his arms.   
You heard him shouting from a Maester and then darkness was engulfing in its cold embrace.


End file.
